Black-headed angler heron
Black-headed angler heron (Lophioardeola melanocephala) Order: Stork birds (Ciconiiformes) Family: Herons (Ardeidae) Habitat: Meganesia, the south of Indonesia. In human epoch a lot of species of animals had adapted to inhabiting near to people. In tropical areas there are herons among synanthropic species; they feed at fields and pastures, near cattle herds. After human disappearance herons managed to keep sufficient variety, and in Neocene they keep strongly their position among feathery inhabitants of freshwater reservoirs. In South America one species of herons turned to running predator, but it looks an exception in this group of birds. Only in temperate and subtropical zone of Northern hemisphere herons are partly displaced by crails (Rallogeranus spp.) – crane-like descendants of small rails. But in forest reservoirs, and even among mangrove thickets Neocene herons prosper and evolve. In Meganesia there are two reservoirs, which had been a part of sea once: more ancient by origin and almost fresh-water Carpentaria Lake and younger brackish Arafura Lake. In extended zone of mangrove forests separating Arafura Lake from ocean, the special variety of herons lives – it is small (equal to pigeon in size) black-headed angler heron. It is the most widespread representative of the genus of herons, developed during the evolution the interesting adaptation for fishing. In human epoch some herons fished, throwing in water any small objects – branches and leaves – which involved fishes. Black-headed angler heron hunts in similar mode, but it does not have necessity to search for suitable bait – this bird always has it. One feather in cop of ancestor of this bird had almost completely lost vane and had turned to fine “fishing tackle”. It became very long (its length is about 25 cm), and the part of vane has remained only on its tip as small black-and-white “tag”. The basis of this feather differs in mobility – under skin some muscular fibres similar to mimic muscles of primates last to it – they are attached by other end to skull of bird. Shaft of this feather is flexible, thin and elastic. Heron is able to move it with the help of muscles, and bird uses this skill during hunting. “Fishing tackle” to the moment of mew is strongly tattered because of the often use – sometimes fishes manage to seize it. During the mew bird does not suffer from famine – it catches prey in mode usual for herons. The bird lowers the tip of “fishing tackle” with bait in water, and starts to move it, imitating movement of small fishes or shrimps near to surface of water. Thus bird perches on roots or on tree trunk, having bent to water. From time to time angler heron catches by beak fishes involved with its bait. Angler heron keeps characteristic features of anatomy of this group of birds. It has long legs with lengthened tenacious toes, mobile long neck and pointed beak with tiny denticles on edges, helping to keep slippery prey. All angler herons fly well and frequently make flights between islands of Indonesia. Wings of these birds are rounded and wide. Colouring of this bird is remarkable: the feathering on various areas of body has completely various colors, and this heron seems tailored of two halves of different birds. Head and neck of black-headed angler heron are completely black (hence its name) with bluish metal shine; even corneous cover of beak is black. On this background eyes with shining yellow iris are brightly emphasized. The body of bird is straw-coloured with black longitudinal strokes on feathers. Primarily feathers have wide black cross strips. Angler herons do not form separate colonies and prefer to nest in colonies of other species. At small islands of Indonesia and in mangrove thickets of Arafura Lake these birds nest in pairs in places protected from ground predators. Angler herons eat small fishes, crustaceans and water beetles. These birds are monodins. The pair forms for one breeding season, but till this time birds have time to feed up in succession two hatches of 2 – 3 nestlings. For courtship display at the male the courtship dress develops – long straw-coloured egrets on waist. Legs at black-headed angler heron out of courtship season are orange, but at displaying male they turn bright red. These birds prefer to occupy and to repair old nests of other birds, rather than to build their own nest. Involving the female, male searches for such nest, and starts the display. It calls the female with cries similar to crow croak. When the female perches on its nest or near it, male starts to display courtship dance. It widely opens wings, showing striped colouring of primarily feathers, and fluffs egrets. In such pose male bows forward and wings appear stretched in vertical plane. Male continues courtship dance, holding in beak any twig and bowing to the female. If the female accepts his court, she takes from him this twig and attaches it to the nest. Animal by AlexSone Co-work with electreel. Category:Fandom Category:Birds Category:Animals